Nazuna
Intro I'm Nazuna, the Commander's assistant who helps with game navigation in Flower Night Girl ♪ I provide support with my all so that the Commander can comfortably have a adventure; pleasure to work with you! I gladly look forward to the inauguration of the Commander who I have not yet met. (From Game Character General Election 2015) About her The NPC who serves as the Flower Knight Leader's assistant. She will appear at the very start of the game in the tutorial to aid them in understanding the game concepts; she is also present in the Shop and Equipment Synthesis. During The Day the Whale Flew in the Sky, Nazuna built the Whale Airship based on the blueprints left behind by the mad scientist who passed away years ago, while the crystal powering the airship is retrieved during Story Mission 40. She is the first member of Seven Herbs Maiden Group to be introduced in-game during the game launch, nearly two years ahead of the members introduced during the Seven Herbs Hotspring Steam Incident event in 2017. On July 27th 2018, a poll was held where the player can vote for Nazuna's costumes. Unlike the USO popularity poll which was held in April Fool's Day on 2017, this poll was held for several days until the end of July. Trivia * Her Flower Knight Character ID is 150303, which is reserved for her secretary voice lines. * Despite not being a playable unit, Nazuna has a "hurt" and "KO'ed" animation located in her SD file. ** She also has a lunging animation. * Oddly enough, the animations where she's facing left are upscaled versions of those where she's facing right. ** Although this is not noticible since the game resizes her on the fly. * During Christmas seasons, her SD changes to her Christmas SD. * Artist: Sennri Sabanegi Gallery Nazuna_Base.png|Nazuna's standard attire Nazuna_Halloween.png|Nazuna in her Halloween attire Nazuna_Christmas.png|Nazuna's christmas attire Nazuna (Tanabata).png|Nazuna in her Tanabata attire Nazuna (Swimsuit + Straw Hat).png|Nazuna in a Swimsuit Nazuna_miko.png|Nazuna's shrine maiden attire Nazuna (Artist).png|Nazuna in an Artist's attire Nazuna_Autumn2016.png|Autumn's Nazuna 2016 Nazuna_Spring2017.png|Spring's Nazuna 2017 Nazuna_Schoolgirl.png|Nazuna in a School Uniform Nazuna_LotusLake.png|Nazuna's Lotus Lake attire Nazuna_GymUniform.png|Nazuna in a Gym Uniform Nazuna (June Bride).png|June Bride Nazuna Nazuna (Yukata).png|Nazuna in a Yukata Nazuna (Base + Sash).png|Nazuna's Standard Attire + Sash Nazuna (Swimsuit).png|Nazuna in a Swimsuit Nazuna (Swimsuit, Tanned).png|Nazuna in a Swimsuit, Tanned Nazuna (Yukata 2).png|Nazuna in a Yukata Nazuna (Idol Fan).png|Nazuna in a Concertgoer's outfit Nazuna (Secretary).png|Nazuna in a Secretary's outfit Nazuna (Yukata 3).png|Nazuna in a Yukata Nazuna (Bath Towel).png|Nazuna in a bath towel Nazuna (Detective).png|Nazuna in a Detective's outfit Nazuna Christmas 2017.png|Nazuna in a Christmas outfit (2017) Nazuna Reindeer.png|Nazuna in a Reindeer costume Nazuna (Yukata 4).png|Nazuna in a Yukata Nazuna (Valentine 2018).png|Nazuna in Chocolate-maker maid outfit Nazuna (Cheerleader).png|Nazuna in a Cheerleader's outfit Nazuna (Easter).png|Nazuna's Easter attire Nazuna (Kimono).png|Nazuna in a Kimono Nazuna (Masquerade).png|Nazuna in a Masquerade Ball outfit Nazuna (Masquerade, no mask).png|Nazuna in a Masquerade Ball outfit, sans mask Nazuna (Swimsuit) 2.png|Nazuna in a Swimsuit Nazuna (Ranger).png|Nazuna in a Ranger's outfit Nazuna (Dirndl).png|Nazuna in a Dirndl Nazuna (Maid).png|Nazuna in a Maid's outfit Nazuna Halloween 2018.png|Nazuna in her Halloween attire (2018) Nazuna (Yukata 5).png|Nazuna in a Yukata Nazuna Valentine's 2019.png|Nazuna in her Valentine's attire (2019) Nazuna (Onsen Yukata).png|Nazuna in an Onsen Yukata Nazuna (Dealer).png|Nazuna in a dealer's outfit Nazuna Easter 2019.png|Nazuna in her Easter attire (2019) Nazuna (Baseball).png|Nazuna in a Baseball Uniform Nazuna (Mushroom Festival).png|Nazuna in a mushroom festival outfit Nazuna (June Bride 2019).png|June Bride Nazuna 2019 Nazuna (Swimsuit 3).png|Nazuna in a Swimsuit Nazuna (Cowboy).png|Nazuna in a Cowboy outfit Nazuna Halloween 2019.png|Nazuna in her Halloween attire (2019) External Info: * JP Wikiwiki Entry of Nazuna * Wikipedia entry on Capsella bursa-pastoris Category:Lily Wood Category:Seven Herbs Maiden Group